crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash of Cars Wiki:Rules
General #No profanity. #No advertising. #No chain messaging. Permanent block if discovered. #Strictly no discussions pertaining to religious, racial, sexual or political issues. Permanent block if discovered. #No inappropriate content, especially if it contains pornographic material. Permanent block if discovered. #'Strictly' no information that does not relate to Crash of Cars, except if you are making it in your user page. If you make Fanon, keep it off pages. #The Chinese version's details (Better known as 欢乐赛车大战) are not allowed to be on this wiki, because it's a copycat game. #No spamming. #Do not bring outer-wiki issues to Crash of Cars Wiki, otherwise we consider you a vandal. If you do (and it's obviously because you got blocked on a wiki), then keep it off pages, and keep that only to the supposed participants. #English only, unless it must have something to do with translation like listing a vehicle's international names or anything like that. In fact, we welcome grammar fixes because none of the wiki's admins currently are good at English grammar. #No threatening, bashing or harassing users. If that's a personnel dispute, solve it yourselves and don't bother anyone else. #No sockpuppetry. Unless you have an acceptable reason why you should do so (For example, to circumvent corrupt, unreasonable and admins on other wikis such as these ones). Because if you do, we have the right to perma-block you without notice. #Do not impersonate as other users, especially staff. This could result in a permanent block and the user will sometimes be reported to Wikia Staff. #No trolling. We don't feed trolls, we ban them. Acts of trolling include byt may not be nessecarily limited to: Lack of civility, throwing tantrums...... #If a you catch a vandal, report to active admins like Neptune da Super Noscoper. #Note that this wiki is still in development, thus we apply the permablock policy: Any users negatively influencing the wiki/harassing the admins/bcrats in any way will be permablocked. We are pretty tight in this one, and this may lead to people thinking the admins are corrupt like the one mentioned before. We are welcome to opinions as long as you put them in right places, but not aggressive ones. #Because even factual evidence may change depending on circumstances, this can lead to conflict or even edit-warring: Ask anyone on who may know these beforehand, and only add if we think it's reasonable. Article, Editing & Creating #Vandalism is absolutely not allowed and will be reverted if possible. #No removing content to pages unless needed (For example, updating a page may need outdated content to be removed). If you want to undo vandalism, just to to page's history and use "undo". If there's too much, then contact an admin or bureaucrat so they could solve it. #Each article should have at least one citation (source) or if it was acknowledged by Active Bcrats/Admins or it actually exists in the game. If not, it will be deleted. #Do not add unrelated images to any article. If that happens the image(s) would be removed. #No pornography/nude/rude contentn in pages. Any content that contain inappropriate material will be deleted immediately, and will result in a permanent block instantly. #While many pages were formed based on an opinion or many opinions, it's more recommended to discuss with others to prevent conflicting opinions. #Make sure you use proper English, or at least make other users understand what you are trying to write. Other languages are disallowed and will be blocked without notice. #Do not use article pages as a chat page. Doing so will cause all involved users to be permanently blocked and the vandalism removed. #Do not add unneeded or similar categories, also do not add too much categories to an article unless the page does belong to those categories. #Edit warring is not allowed. If negotiation fails or severity is too high, admins and bureaucrats have the right to block participants without notice. #Trivia is a small collection of MISC details relevant to the page but not important to the article itsef. It should be kept clear and concise.